Frozen Gate
by Percival 'Jaded Black
Summary: Life takes a unexpected turn for the royals of Arrendelle as a new threat arises and threatens the happiness of the kingdom, but a promise from the past comes to help, Pandora's box is now open and creatures of myth are now showing up along with magical beings such as Elsa, what can this mean for the Kingdom and more importantly the sisters of the Kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, i decided to write this story for fun, its pretty simple in writing terms but i think Elsa's character is very unique and i want to give it my own touch, tell me what you think, and before you go i want to tell you that i am also writing a original story on FictionPress called Hollow Fate, i have the same penname which is Percival Black so finding it should be easy if you are interested.**

Elsa stood and watched as the sun rose, she hadn't thought of much else since the incident….one she preferred not to talk about, it had been nearly a full year since the great thaw and she was glad that time of her life is over, but there was still a piece of her mind that felt she had opened Pandora's box with the reveal of her powers, she had gotten news of people just like her showing up all over the world, just the other day she was told that a kingdom had burnt to the ground because the princess revealed her magical abilities in hopes of acceptance.

Her people were not as accepting as she had thought and was hung in her castle despite the king's protest, he and the queen was later hung for giving birth to a witch. Elsa shuddered at the thought and was grateful her kingdom accepted her otherwise she would have caused the death of her sister, someone she hoped would live a happy life.

"Elsa!" Speak of the devil as Anna rounded the corner with a smile on her delicate face. "What are you doing? The show is about to start" Said Anna as she approached her older sister. "Show? What show?" Asked Elsa as Anna smiled. "Always forgetting things, remember that girl that showed up? She is performing a show for the people of Arrendelle" Reminded Anna, Elsa nodded as she remembered. "Oh yes, how could I forget?" As she walked behind Anna to the event.

That's right, a week or so ago a homeless peasant came to the throne to voice a complaint but instead told Anna and I the most beautiful story ever, including the fact that she was born with magical power to, she can control fire a beautiful force of nature, but she hid herself in fear of death at the hands of the kingdom but when she found out the queen was magical she decided that she would not keep it a secret and stick her neck out and be accepted or die trying.

When Anna and I arrived we took our seats at the top and I gave the go ahead and the magnificent fire show started, the event was being held in the royal ball area. Once the show was done I looked to Anna to say something but saw her laughing with Kristoff, when he came I have no idea but seeing Anna so happy brought a smile to my face I couldn't help but feel happy for my sister, I stood up and spoke as the performer went done on one knee. "Rise lady Fera, Arrendelle is truly grateful to you, I now know that I am not alone with magical abilities you have quite literally brought a new light and fire into this kingdom" As Elsa looked to the rest of the people down below.

"I hope you all enjoyed the beautiful show" As cheering sounded throughout the area before going quiet to allow the queen to speak. "Thank you for your patience and love, no Queen could have asked for a better kingdom" As she smiled and waved before turning and leaving, once she was out of sight she leaned against the wall with a happy smile gracing her face and slowly slid down the wall and sat as tears started to fall, Anna turned the bend and immediately rushed to her side. "Elsa! What's wrong?" Asked Anna frantically.

Elsa grabbed her sister and pulled her into a bear hug. "I'm just so happy….This year was really….nice and I'm scared something will come and break that apart" Said Elsa as Anna hugged her tightly before also crying. "Don't you worry, I will always be here….so will everyone else" Said Anna as she sniffed before looking Elsa straight in the eyes. Elsa stared into her sister's eyes as she slowly smiled. "I love you Anna" Said Elsa as Anna smiled lightly before responding. "I love you too Elsa before tightening their hug.

Kristoff stood behind the door with a smile on his face and resolve written all over his face, no matter what he would protect the royals of Arrendelle with his life even if it means death facing death itself. Olaf was brimming with silent tears as he walked in. "Bring it in you guys" As he smiled and hugged them both earning a chuckle from Elsa before being tightened in a hug.

Later that night someone stood on the north mountain staring down at Arrendelle with a devious grin on his face. ' _Time to let the fun begin'_ as a dark aura covered his body before the trees slowly started to wither.

The next morning Elsa sat on the throne with a light smile on her face and looked to Anna's chair to see it vacant. ' _Still a late sleeper'_ Thought Elsa as someone walked in and bowed, guess it was time for the weekly complaints, before watching the woman stand upright and speak. "Your majesty, the soldiers are dropping all of their garbage next to my restaurant" Complained the woman, Elsa nodded. "Tell me who these soldiers are?" Asked Elsa before the lady looked down. "I don't exactly know who these people are but there is a very bad stench near my restaurant and it is driving away all my customers" Said the woman.

Elsa nodded. "Are you sure it is the soldiers? Perhaps something died nearby and is rotting?" Said Elsa. "That could be the problem but the soldiers pass there every night when they are on patrol" Continued the lady. "I will look into it" Said Elsa as the woman nodded. "Thank you, your majesty" Bowed the woman and left.

Elsa sighed as Anna walked in. "Already hard at work" Said Anna. "You work too much" Said Anna as Elsa smiled. "Who else will?" Questioned Elsa. "I will" Said Anna. "Or at least I'd like to" Elsa smiled at the offer but shook her head. "You know I can't let you do that" Smiled Elsa as Anna frowned. "But you work all the time" Said Anna as she sat down on her throne.

"Maybe so but I am Queen and the title comes with a lot of responsibilities" Said Elsa as she looked ahead, Anna said nothing but instead just relaxed in her throne. "Don't forget the ball is in two nights" Said Anna, Elsa smiled before answering. "I won't" Anna smiled. "You better, by the way do you remember this?" Asked Anna as she pulled her hair up and a necklace that Elsa only saw when their parents were alive was revealed. "Y-yes….where'd you find that?" Asked Elsa as Anna shrugged. "I was running around the castle like I usually do but tripped and ran straight into the wall" Said Anna as Elsa cringed. "Yep it hurt all right but when I opened my eyes I was in a room, mom and dad's room…" Said Anna as she looked down sadly at the necklace.

"I ran through the wall and into their room and couldn't stop myself from looking around the room, I found mom's necklace" Said Anna as she gestured to the necklace that was simple in design that looked like a dragon with a black diamond in the middle, Elsa nodded before looking down at the necklace around Anna's necklace. "Remember what she always said?" Asked Anna. "How could I forget" Smiled Anna as they spoke at the same time. "When darkness is near and all but fear is clear a light as bright as sunlight will appear" As they smiled sadly at the thought of their mother and father, the black diamond's colour shifted and became a red that seemed to glow faintly, Elsa was the first to notice. "Anna….the necklace changed colour" Said Elsa as Anna looked down in shock. "What?" But saw that the colour really had changed before they could continue talking another came in to voice a complaint.

The day went by quite fast, Anna and Elsa decided that the necklace should stay in the room of their deceased parents before they left and went to their rooms.

Far away over the Pacific Ocean a massive figure flew above the clouds heading towards Arrendelle. ' _This better be worth it'_ as it roared. The next day Elsa was back in place on her throne as the first person of the day came in to voice a complaint. ' _The complaints sure have increased, a complaint this early in the morning?_ ' Wondered Elsa as the day went by with strange reports soon night came and she was still busy another walked in the man bowed before talking. "Your majesty, the fields are dying and-" But was cut off by a noble as he walked in with what seemed like a furious expression.

"Your majesty, someone poisoned the life-stock and the animals are becoming sick" Said the noble, before another walked in. "Your majesty we have a problem" Before she could talk another walked in before she could talk another walked in. "Your majesty, the water has dried up" Elsa frowned at the people that just walked in. "Everyone please calm down" Said Elsa but another spoke before she could. "The fruit and vegetables are all rotten and-" Said the noble before he was made silent by a loud voice that could only belong to one person and one person only.

"EVERYONE KEEP QUIET!" Yelled Anna as she walked in. "I just got in and all I heard was yelling, give the queen time to talk" Said Anna as she sat on her throne before someone spoke. "Forgive us your majesty" Said a noble. "But our concerns are in the interest of the kingdom" As he continued. "Over half of the life-stock was found died today; they had all died because of some fast acting illness" Said the noble. "And the farmer that was caring for them was found died with close to the same symptoms" As Elsa and Anna's eyes widen. "I believe it is some form of Black Death" Said the noble. "Many of the town's people are ill now because of it" Said the noble. "Wait the Black Death?" Questioned Anna as Elsa looked to her with worry in her eyes. "It's a disease that swept through Europe over two hundred years ago….Arrendelle is not safe with that around" Said Elsa as Anna still looked a bit confused. "It's basically a cold but the super version that can…..kill" Said Elsa she looked to the other nobles that had worried expressions on their faces, they knew all too well what Black Death could do, Anna was starting to panic at the thought of some super disease.

"The crops are no good" Said another noble. "The water is turning brown and it is safe to assume it is no longer drinkable" Said Another. "And like I was saying Fruit and Vegetables are no good either" Said the noble as Elsa frowned; the situation seemed to just be getting worse. "Your majesty…." Said a guard by the doors. "Yes?" Asked Elsa. "There are still about seven more nobles that want to speak with you" Elsa stood up and motioned for Anna to follow her. "I will set a conference, tell all the lords and nobles to meet in the castle hall in two hours, there is much we need to discuss" Said Elsa as she and Anna left, all the nobles nodded before leaving and telling the others.

Elsa and Anna walked down the passage in the castle, Elsa looked to Anna with worry in her eyes. "Anna I want you to call Kristoff back to the castle as soon as possible, in fact get someone to call him now" Said Elsa, Kristoff was Anna's joy and if he had to die her sister would be to depressed to be Anna, and Anna is who Elsa is going to protect. "But I could go get him myself I know where he is" Said Anna but Elsa shook her head. "No, going outside is far too dangerous if something like Black Death is around" Said Elsa as Anna just nodded quietly, she had never heard Elsa so worried and strict at the same time she stopped and grabbed Elsa's hand to stop her.

"Anna?" Questioned Elsa as she felt herself stop, she turned to her sister before stopping and seeing the expression on her face. "Promise me…." Said Anna as Elsa looked confused. "Promise what?" Asked Elsa as Anna spoke. "Promise me you won't shut me out again" Said Anna as Elsa started to tear up before hugging Anna as tightly as she could. "Never….i will never shut you out again…..i promise" Said Elsa as Anna smiled before a tear escaped and she slowly lifted her arms up and hugged her sister.

"That's so beautiful" Said a mysterious voice. Anna's blood ran cold at the sound, no one else was supposed to be there but she felt someone looking at her from behind, she looked up to see Elsa's face, Elsa was facing the direction in which the voice was coming from and she saw a look of fear on her face. Elsa immediately turned her body so that she would protect Anna with her body, Anna turned to look at the voice and saw a silhouette of a man with red eyes staring at them when he smiled Anna and Elsa saw fangs before he spoke again.

"Your majesty….what a pleasure to finally meet you" As Elsa looked at Anna's face she saw fear, a fear she hoped she would never see on Anna's face. "What do you want?" Asked Elsa with the most confidence and authority she could muster. The man smiled again. "No need to be alarmed….just yet" Elsa noted the fact that he might be planning something, one of the reasons he said just yet, this man whoever he was needed to go and now, she was about to call for her guards and raise her arms to fire a ice blast but was stopped.

"You don't want to do that" Said the man with a grin. "I had to drop quite a few bodies to get here so you don't want more blood on your conscience do you?" Asked the man with a wide grin, Elsa felt Anna's grip on her tighten. Anna was frozen to the bone at the comment, Elsa wanted to speak but wasn't sure if her voice would give her away or not, after one look at Anna she decided she needed to talk so that Anna doesn't need to. "What do you want?" Asked Elsa again as she completely stood in front of the now shaking Anna.

"That for now will remain a secret" Said the man. "All you need to know is your life along with your kingdom's affairs will become a lot more difficult" Smiled the man. "Who….who are you?" Asked Elsa as she instantly regretted talking too soon, she showed a sign of weakness in front of Anna.

"I go by a lot of names…..over the centuries it changed quite a few times" Said the man with a grin, his red eyes staring at Elsa. "What do you mean centuries?" Asked Elsa, the man grinned before talking. "I am…..well that's a bit too much for your human brain to understand right now" Said the man. "Human? You mean you're not human?" Asked Elsa, talking was becoming easier. The man clapped. "Exactly, I guess you catch on real quick" Said the man. "I am far from human, and two days ago I chose this kingdom to be my new plaything, if you want everything to go back to normal….submit to me" Said the man with a grin; Elsa frowned as a spark of anger was ignited in her. "Never" Said Elsa, with conviction in her voice, she was not about to let this….thing, he didn't deserve to be called a man, Kristoff was a man, desecrate this kingdom let alone her sister and her.

"Too bad…" Smiled the man. "Time for introductions I guess: I am the Lord of the Underworld; as for my name people like to call me The Light Bringer" Said Light.

Elsa frowned and in a quick motion fired a beam of ice towards the so called lord of the underworld and tried to run with Anna but stopped when an overwhelming feeling of fear fell on her, she looked to Anna who was scared but tried to hold it together. Elsa forced herself to turn around and saw something that you would only find in nightmares, something akin to the devil himself stood behind her with dark red eyes and a horrifying body with four horns on its head as it spoke the walls vibrated and the windows shattered. "Heed my final warning, think about what I said and call for me and submit" Said Light with a deep evil voice, the overwhelming fear and darkness she felt was gone in an instant and she gasped for air along with Anna, neither noticed they had stopped breathing out of fear, Anna cuddled with Elsa as she started crying, they were frozen in fear, they stayed still for about an hour before Elsa stood and helped Anna up.

"E-elsa we can't-" Said Anna but was cut off by Elsa. "We won't….we can't, don't worry…" Said Elsa as she tried to convince herself, they slowly walked to Anna's room and lied awake together in each other's arms, Elsa comforted Anna with a tight embrace and she soon fell asleep, Elsa on the other hand couldn't close her eyes, she needed to make sure her little sister slept safe and sound.

About an hour passed and there was a knock on Anna's bedroom door, Elsa looked to the door and got up before assuming a defensive form in front of her sister's bed with her hands frozen in ice and determination all over her face. "Hello? Princess Anna, the meeting has started and everyone is waiting" Said the voice as Elsa spoke. "What's your name?" Asked Elsa as the voice spoke. "Why your majesty it's me, Michelle" Said the voice as Elsa dropped her guard and walked to the door and opened it to see the servant, before she remembered there was a meeting that she needed to go to.

The servant was a little surprised to see Elsa instead of Anna but gave a quick bow. "I will be down in a couple minutes first get me five guards stationed outside of Anna's room, the servant looked surprised but otherwise nodded. "Yes your majesty" As she turned and left, soon she heard five man walking to the room before seeing five man bow to her and then standing guard.

Elsa nodded before leaving, she arrived at the meeting as soon as she stepped into light everyone saw her face. "Your majesty!" Said the nobles as they rushed to her, she had a cut on her face and her makeup was a mess and her hair was undone and messy.

"What happened your majesty?" Asked a noble as Elsa walked passed them and sat down. "From today onwards we are doubling the guards in the castle….no we are going to quadruple them, guards for the passages and guards for rooms, guards everywhere" Said Elsa. The nobles all looked at her. "But why your majesty" Asked a noble. "The kingdom is being threatened" Said Elsa as she stood. "Right now I cannot tell you by what but I ask that you put your trust in me, if you excuse me…I need to rest" Said Elsa as she turned and left. "Arrange guards for the Queens chamber" Said one noble to a guard but was stopped. "I do not need guards" Said Elsa as she continued walking. "If you want to do what is right then add them to the guards I left by Princess Anna's door, I can protect myself" Said Elsa as she disappeared into the castle.

 **Tell me what ya think :) i would love feedback, constructive criticism is always welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

The castle had been put on high alert the next day and guards were stationed everywhere, Anna and Elsa now had a bodyguard which trailed behind them much to the annoyance of the sisters but the royal advisors couldn't stress more about protecting the last true rulers of Arendelle and to make matters even more unstable the ball was tonight, Anna hadn't spoken much since The Light Bringer came but was trying really hard to seem fine.

"So…" Said Elsa as she tried to start a conversation with her sister but was cut off when she heard yelling. "Hey! Let me in" Said a familiar voice, Kristoff. "Sorry Ice Master but no one is permitted within the castle walls" Said the guard as Kristoff sighed in frustration, Anna walked to a window to get a clearer view and saw Kristoff being blocked by guards. "You can't be serious" Said Anna as she turned and walked towards the entrance, Elsa followed. "I would advise against allowing a peasant in the castle walls" Said the bodyguard.

"Advise noted" Said Elsa as she continued walking. "And ignored" The bodyguard just frowned at the comment but kept his mouth shut, Anna came to the entrance, as soon as Kristoff saw her he called and waved his hand. "Anna!" Called Kristoff but soon saw she was heading his way. "What is the meaning of this?" Asked Anna as she put her hands on her hips and frowned, Elsa smiled; it has been such a long time since she saw that expression on her sister's face.

"Your majesty" Said the guard as Elsa approached, he bowed before talking. "We were told to not let anyone in" As Anna lifted her smile before talking. "Ok then…I guess that makes sense, but he is an exception, he is the only man allowed through these gates" Said Anna as the guard spoke. "Of course your majesty" Kristoff smiled and walked to Anna before smiling at Elsa and greeting before speaking. "Look at you taking command" Said Kristoff with a sly smile on his face, Anna's first reaction was blushing before laughing awkwardly.

Elsa smiled at the sight of Anna being normal again, she hadn't spoken all that much since now and Kristoff was the one to bring it out of her, Elsa couldn't help but be happy for her sister finding such a caring man, a small part of her hoped that she would one day find someone who loved her just as much. "Elsa! Earth to Elsa!" Said Anna as she waved her hand in front of her face trying to gain her attention. "Yes?" Asked Elsa as she blushed lightly having been caught daydreaming.

Anna eyed her curiously before walking back to the castle with Kristoff behind her. "By the way, why was I called to the castle?" Asked Kristoff Anna frowned before gaining a distant look in her eyes. "I am going to go rest for now" Said Anna as she started walking away from them, Elsa watched her sister walk away from them and frowned as the bodyguard wanted to say something but Anna beat him. "Zip it tin man! No one follows me" As she continued walking, the guard couldn't keep the look of annoyance and anger off his face which thankfully no one could see thanks to his helmet.

"Anna! Babe what's wrong?" Called Kristoff as he wanted to follow her but was stopped by the guard. "The Princess has spoken commoner how dare you address her in such a way" Kristoff growled as he wanted to push past the guard but was pushed back first, he stood up ready to beat the stuffing out of the guard but as soon as he got close the guard grabbed the hilt of his sword threateningly. "Enough!" Said Elsa sternly. "Kristoff come this way…..I'll explain" Kristoff growled in anger at the guard before turning and looking towards Elsa before walking with her towards the castle garden.

The guard let go of the hilt and followed them, when they reached the garden Kristoff looked towards Elsa expectantly. "Last night Anna and I were attacked…." Started Elsa as Kristoff looked to her, she could see anger written all over his face. "BY WHO!?" Asked Kristoff in anger, the guard spoke again. "Watch your tone commoner!" Said the guard as Kristoff looked to him before looking to Elsa. "Listen pal I don't have time to deal with you, I have more important things to worry about!" Said Kristoff as the guard drew his sword. "I said watch your to-" But was cut off by Elsa.

"I said enough, I am going to have a private conversation with a friend of the royal family, leave at once" Said Elsa as the guard growled. "But your majesty I cannot possibly leave you alone with this peasant" Said the guard. "Are you disobeying a direct command? I will have your head for insubordination, leave at once before I send you to the dungeon" Said Elsa with a stern expression, she was becoming quite angry with this guard, he kept insulting Kristoff to his face, the man who single handily saved the royal family and helped Anna find happiness, who was he to be making commands.

The guard put his sword away before bowing. "My apologies your majesty" As he bowed and left he frowned before thinking. ' _Stupid hag, I won't be surprised if you die first, you shouldn't even be alive they should have hung you for being a damn witch!_ ' As he waited outside the garden for the queen and her peasant to return. "So much anger" Said an amused voice.

The guard turned abruptly and drew his sword. "Why not join me?" Asked the voice, the guard kept his eyes open as he turned, scanning the immediate area. "Where are you? Show yourself!" Said the guard as a figure appeared under a shadowy tree with red eyes. "I am not your enemy here, the queen and her peasant friend is….this kingdom needs a human ruler….what would you do if I told you the queen isn't human? Including that gut wrenching sister of hers" Asked the figure, the guard wearily approached with his sword drawn.

"So what? Everyone knows she has power of the ice, Princess Anna is normal" Said the guard. "Oh no….i don't mean powers….i mean not human? Demons born straight from the bowels of hell and is now busy ruling your home….they have everyone trapped, making them think they are good rulers and that they care for them all" Said the figure with a grin. "Why should I believe a freak like you?" Asked the guard. "Because I have seen their true form….the night they feasted on my parents" Said the figure as the guard's will faltered a little at the comment.

"You're lying…be prepared to die for your lies against the crown" Said the guard as he wanted to charge. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…besides let me show you what family you are truly serving" Said the figure as he pointed to the wall that had a view of the castle, the guard looked and immediately dropped his sword as he saw Anna busy devouring someone with blood all over her.

"See what family you serve?" Said the figure as the guard frowned and clenched his jaw, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "…..For how long?" Asked the guard, he wanted, no he needed to know. "Since the day the real Elsa and Anna were killed along with their parents on the ship wreck" Said the figure. "Didn't they stay behind?" Asked the guard. "No they left but those two abominations you see are mere illusions of the real sisters, they took the form so that they have a kingdom to play with" Said the figure as he twisted the guard's mind to his side with dark magic.

The guard dropped to his knees, his home, was being ruled by demons, as the guard was busy struggling to accept the revelation he failed to notice the dark smirk on the figure's face. ' _Perfect…I guess an idiot will believe everything that he gets told, plus the added little bit of dark magic it's so easy to manipulate'_ Thought the figure. "Why did you tell me this?" Asked the guard. "Simple, I need your help" Said the figure, the guard wanted to protest but immediately kept quiet. "What help do you need?" Asked the guard, he was going to save Arrendelle, even if it meant being remembered as the royal family murderer.

The figure grinned. "Before I start let me introduce myself; my name is Light although my….friends like to call me The Light Bringer and you and I will go down in history as the liberators of Arendelle" Said the figure as he stepped into the light, he was about 5'10 with black hair and black eyes and wore a black and purple suit and had a smirk on his face. ' _Let the games begin'_

Back to Elsa and Kristoff, Kristoff was fuming with anger but kept himself in check, after all he was still in the presence of the queen. "So that's the reason the castle was on lock down mode?" Said Kristoff, Elsa just nodded. "Promise me something Kristoff" Said Elsa, Elsa spoke with a more serious tone than usual. "Can you protect Anna" Kristoff looked to Elsa with a soft look before smiling lightly. "Elsa…you didn't need to ask….i didn't know it but Anna….she is…well my everything, I will die or go through the worst torture before I let her get hurt" Smiled Kristoff as Elsa looked him in the eyes with a look of gratefulness.

"Thank you, if a time ever comes when you should choose who to save….you know who to choose…" Said Elsa as Kristoff nodded slowly. "Let's hope it never comes to that…" Said Kristoff, they soon exited the garden to see the guard there, Kristoff bowed to Elsa before heading towards the castle to look for Anna.

The guard bowed to Elsa before speaking. "Your majesty I am truly sorry for my behaviour, I was out of line" Said the guard, Elsa smiled lightly, he was just doing his job and protecting the queen of his homeland, she really couldn't blame him for being overprotective, she nodded before speaking. "Apology accepted rise and take off your helmet, what is your name knight?" Asked Elsa, the guard stood before taking off his helmet, to say Elsa was surprised was the least, for the first time….ever she found someone attractive, a light blush adorned her face.

"My name is Sir Alluka Diamond…..your majesty?" Asked the guard as he looked at her face she seemed in a trance, Elsa shook her head as she realized she was caught staring; she blushed but immediately got a hold of herself. "What is wrong your majesty you seem….distracted?" Said the guard as Elsa shook her head before talking. "Nothing I just remembered that I have a very important meeting soon" Said Elsa as the guard slowly nodded. ' _Demon!'_ Thought the guard. ' _She must have been told something by dark magic, mark my words your head will be cut off by my blade!'_ Elsa cleared her throat before talking. "Sir Alluka Diamond, your determination is recognized if you deem the situation dangerous speak up and protect the royal family at all costs" Said Elsa. ' _Well that has never happened before'_ Thought Elsa as she turned and headed for the castle with a light blush on her face. "You do not need to wear your helmet" Said Elsa when she saw Alluka try and put his helmet on, he just nodded before walking behind her with a scowl on his face. _'Unfortunately for you if the situation arises I will slaughter you and your demon sibling'_ He thought, soon he spoke afterwards. "Thank you your majesty" Said Alluka.

Later as the sun started to set the ball started and many nobles gathered in the hall where the ball was starting, Elsa was heading towards the hall now when she saw Anna walk towards her. "Heeelllllooo" Said Anna as Elsa greeted. "Hello Anna" Chuckled Elsa as she waved her hand in front of Anna's face, she looked in the direction Anna was fixated on before sighing. _'I guess I was not the only one who fell victim...'_ Thought Elsa as she spoke again. "Anna let's go" Said Elsa as she pulled Anna with her, Anna eventually noticed she was being pulled before talking. "Hey I can walk just fine on my own" Said Anna as Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Really now? I swear you were immobile until I pulled you" Said Elsa as Anna just snickered before talking. "So who is that?" Asked Anna as she pointed to Alluka. "That is the guard" Said Elsa as Anna's jaw dropped. "You mean….that idio-guy that was acting like the boss earlier" Said Anna but fixed her sentence before it came out.

"Yes it is, we will talk later" Said Elsa as Anna looked to her with a sly smile before mouthing ' _ **His good looking**_ ', Elsa just closed her eyes to avoid eye contact otherwise Anna would see straight through her, she felt something poke her side, she knew it was Anna and refused to open her eyes. "Well ok…I can read in between the lines" Said Anna as Elsa almost fell for it and blushed but kept her composure. ' _Nice try Anna but I am made of tougher stuff than that'_ Thought Elsa as she just nodded before she stopped by the door that led to the ball before the ball was silenced so that the queen and princess could enter.

"Honoured guests I now introduce Queen Elsa of Arendelle" Said the servant as Elsa walked out before standing and waving and then taking her seat on the throne. "Princess Anna of Arendelle" Anna entered as gracefully as she could before smiling awkwardly at the crowd before taking a seat next to Elsa.

The ball continued smoothly with no interruptions, Elsa turned down several dance requests and just redirected them to Anna which she gave the cutest pout of annoyance to, Anna returned a moment later before looking to Elsa with a sort of angry face, she was trying really hard to look angry but it just wasn't working, she succeed in making Elsa laugh at her expression which only deflated Anna before she spoke. "This…is nice…despite our terror the other night…this night is wonderful…I really hope it isn't ruined" Said Anna as Alluka looked to them from behind overhearing their conversation. _'….This…doesn't seem right…'_ Thought Alluka but his eyes glowed a feint red before his thought process changed. _'But…I guess demons are really good at acting'_ Thought Alluka.

Outside some of the nobles, dignitaries and guests were socializing as a massive silhouette in the sky flashed by above the clouds, almost all of them saw the huge silhouette, some nearly dropped their wine as a strong wind blew by, some dignitaries gasped and dropped their wine glasses. "I didn't think Arendelle had Dragons…" Said one as the others looked at him with shocked expressions. "D-dragon!?" Said a guest.

"Everyone calm down!" Said a dignitary. "It passed over Arendelle it seems like it has somewhere else to be" Said a dignitary, everyone calmed down at the comment which seemed true because nothing was heard afterwards, soon everyone was back to normal.

A couple minutes later an unknown figure walked into the ball, he wore a white and red suit with medals on his suit and had medium length red hair that reached to the base of his neck, he walked in and looked around. ' _Not bad'_ Before stealing a glass of wine from a passing waiter, he looked around before spotting the royals of Arendelle and leaned against one of the walls in the back before closing his eyes. ' _This kingdom is littered with dark magic, something evil is around'_ Thought the man as he waited for the right moment to make his presence known.

Elsa leaned back and relaxed in the throne before standing up. "I will be back in a short while I am going to get some fresh air" Said Elsa as she walked out before she knew it Anna was trailing behind her. Soon they both stood on a veranda that had a view of the night sky.

"So….guard guy" Said Anna as Elsa chuckled. "His name is Sir Alluka Diamond" Said Elsa as Anna chuckled. "Wow diamond hey?" Said Anna. "That's a bold last name" Said Anna as Elsa chuckled again. "So…you like?" Asked Anna as Elsa looked to her like she grew a second head. "What?" Asked Elsa as she flushed, Anna grew a massive grin. "YES! Finally I have found someone for my lonely sister" Said Anna as Elsa blushed more. "You didn't find anyone and ouch…now I know what you think" Joked Elsa as Anna just grinned. "Oh come on, you are only so young for a short time" Said Anna.

Elsa just shook her head. "Say what you want, I will not go there" Said Elsa as Anna just grinned. "Funny, watch me be the ultimate match maker" Said Anna as Elsa laughed. "Quite the imagination you have my sister" Said Elsa as she and Anna laughed.

"You two really touch my heart" Said a voice which made Anna shriek before going pale, she was frozen in fear, Elsa raised her hands as ice covered them, her will turned to steel as she stood before the voice and Anna. "Go away!" Said Elsa as the voice chuckled and a figure appeared. "So much attitude now, I like you better when you were frozen in fear" Said the voice.

"Leave us alone demon!" Said Elsa as she fired a blast of ice towards the figure, he dodged it before appearing a couple centimetres near them which gave Elsa freight but she didn't falter. "Playing with you two is so much fun…why would I leave you alone?" Said Light before raising one finger. "And my name isn't Demon, it is Light" Said Light. "I don't care! Leave!" Said Elsa as Light frowned. "I don't appreciate being treated this way" Frowned Light before smiling. "But it doesn't matter, you were stupid enough to leave your guard behind and you are in one of the only areas in the castle that doesn't have security" Said Light as Elsa frowned, he was right, it was only them three.

"So? Have you thought of my…proposition?" Asked Light. "No" Said Elsa bluntly as Light frowned. "Then I can't allow you to leave here without a parting gift" Said Light as he pulled out a dagger, Elsa eyed it wearily ready to intercept it but before Light threw it someone starting clapping.

"Wow…pretty pathetic if you ask me, attacking two women while they are alone" Said a man walking up behind Elsa and Anna in a white and red suit as Light looked to him and narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?" Asked Light as he lowered his dagger and looked to the newcomer. "Me? I'm not important…those two however?" Said the man as he pointed to Anna and Elsa. "Are very important, and I just can't let you go about killing them or even hurting them" As he stopped next to Elsa and Anna, Elsa eyed him and waited for any sort of attack just in case.

Light smirked. "So Elsa you brought a lamb to the slaughter?" Asked Light as Elsa frowned. "Leave and get help, there is no need to play hero, if you really are here to help" Said Elsa as the figure shook his head. "No can do your majesty, I happened to be in the neighbourhood for some business but I guess I can take a couple minutes off my schedule, to help Arendelle's beautiful Queen" Said the man, Elsa started thinking on overdrive, who was he? And what did he want before she realized what he said and a light blush formed, before it disappeared. ' _Come on Elsa, now is not the time'_ Thought Elsa.

Light just grinned. "Oh well I guess you have one death will happen tonight, it will be on you" Said Light as he looked to Elsa. "And tomorrow your kingdom will slowly start to die, I will unleash all of Black Death if you don't take on my…proposition" Said Light as Elsa's eyes widen before she growled. "….E-elsa…don't" Anna said quietly as she clung to her clothes, she looked to Elsa, she seemed to have gotten a hold of herself now and was watching from the back.

Elsa looked to Anna before nodding and looking back to Light. "Anyway time to get rid of the local hero and continue our conversation" Said Light as he flung the dagger towards the man, but to the surprise of everyone the man caught the dagger before talking. "You will need a lot more than that to kill me" Said the man as he opened the one side of his suit to show Light the left side of his chest where a tattoo was that made Light growl before stepping back. "This isn't over…I will be back, that symbol won't scare me a second time" Said Light as he vanished.

The man just covered his chest again and grinned before falling to the ground as cold sweat ran down his face. Elsa alarmed ran to him with Anna behind her. "What's wrong?" Asked Elsa as the man exhaled. "I am sorry…your majesty…I held out for as long as I could, but I have a thing against evil" As he slowly stood before sighing and dropping a grin on his face, Elsa slowly started to wonder what the man showed Light to drive him away but quickly concentrated at the matter at hand.

Elsa and Anna looked at the sight and a small smile broke out on their lips. "Let's go back inside before, Mr Evil shows up" Said the man as they nodded, he just sighed before walking in, once inside he stopped before laying down on a chair.

"Who are you?" Asked Elsa as she approached him slowly. "I'm sorry we couldn't meet under better circumstances your majesty but" Said the man as he stood up and bowed before talking. "My name is Prince Drante La Cura Black and I come from a kingdom called Vaylour, I was sent here on a mission, to look for the necklace of Cei-row Maze one, it looks like a normal necklace but the design looks like a dragon with a black diamond in the middle, its known to change red" Said Drante as Elsa and Anna looked to each other, they knew what necklace he was talking about.

 _ **That's chapter two guys:) and to make it clear Elsa and Anna are not actually demons, Light just told Alluka that to make him easier to control, and remember I would love some feedback.**_


End file.
